Loss Love
by Lovelycouplelover
Summary: Austin has a HUGE crush on Ally since they first met. But, what happens when Ally is Dallas's girlfriend. How will Austin cope? Will Ally change her mind and go for Austin, or will she leave him depressed and heartbroken?
1. The Memory

**Chapter 1: The Memory**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Sonic Boom. A 16 year old boy with beach blonde hair and hazel eyes named Austin Monica Moon walked into the store to see his best friend who he has had a crush on. "Hey Alls!" Austin shouted, trying to get her attention. Ally Dawson, the 16 year old girl with curly chestnut hair with caramel tips and brown eyes, looked up from her song book to greet her childish best friend. "Hey Austin." Ally replied back "So, whatcha doing?" He asked. "Writing a song." she says. "Ugh, again! Ally, don't take this the wrong way, but you spend too much time writing songs. You gotta live a little and have some fun!" Austin suggested.

Ally, again, looked up from her book and replied, "Austin, I appreciate what you're doing but, I'm a songwriter. And I have to do what songwriters always do. Write songs!" "Alright, alright, alright. Since we're talking about songs, wanna go to the practice room and record one?" Austin asked." Uhh, I would but, I can't." "Why not?" Austin questions, suspiciously. "Uhh... well, I have to study! Yeah, study. You know me, little miss goody two shoes." Ally quickly answers. "Umm, okay then. I'll see you later?" "Yep." "Well, see ya." Austin waves. "Bye!" Ally waves back.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

** (A/N: Italics are the person's thoughts and flashbacks.)**_ Whew! I thought Austin would find out that I'm lying. He seemed a little suspicious, but totally let it go. I can't let him know I'm going on a date with Dallas. He would get overprotective like the last time._

_Flashback_

_ 8 year old Austin Moon and 7 year old Ally Dawson were playing on the monkey bars. Then this one boy interrupted them and spoke,"Hey! What is a girl like you playing one the monkey bars! Monkey bars are for men!" Then he pushed me off of the monkey bars, making me scrape my knee in the process. Austin, suddenly feeling overprotective shouted, "HEY! Don't push my friend off the monkey bars like that!" The little boy, suddenly backing away from Austin because of the tone in his voice, and the fact that he is about 4 inches taller that him. "How would you like it if someone pushed you off the monkey bars!" With that, Austin jumped off the monkey bars and pushed the boy into the ground, more roughly than he expected, into the mud. The boy, obviously scared of Austin, ran away screaming. Austin, who is finally calm, walked up to the me, while I was crying silently, and softly replied while wiping my tears, "Hey, don't cry anymore Alls. The mean boy is gone."I, wanting to thank my best friend, winced at the feeling of my cut knee. With Austin noticing, he picked up me, bridal style, walking to his house, making sure the cut won't get infected. Then remembering to thank him, I said in a soft voice, "Thank you for what you did Austin, but you didn't have to do that." Austin, who's eyes are fixed on me replied, "Hey, I would anything for you anyway. You're my best friend and I will always protect you." "Besides, I'm your knight in shining armor!" I giggled," You wish!" Then we were walking to Austin's house giggling along the way._

_End of Flashback_

I remember as if it was yesterday. I will always cherish that special moment. Snapping out of my thoughts, I locked up Sonic Boom and headed home, getting ready for my date with Dallas.

**Hey guys! This is Lovelycouplelover with the first chapter of my first story, Loss Love. So please review on the first chapter. Like it, Hate it, Love it? I just wanna see your reviews, so review!**

_**#Lovelycouplelover**_


	2. The Shocking News

**Austin P.O.V.**

After I get home, I jump on my bed and start thinking, _That was REALLY weird. Ally loves to write songs with me and now she rejected me just to do homework. I swear, Ally needs to stop being Miss Goody Two Shoes and have some fun for once! And the way she said she was doing homework, she said it really quick as if she's hiding something. Oh yea, I'm asking Ally tomorrow morning._ With that, I change into my pj's, grab Dougie, and fall asleep, dreaming of, you know who, Ally Dawson.

**Ally P.O.V**

_My date with Dallas was AMAZING! He took me to Olive Garden, seated us at a private table, and even ordered for me! He is so sweet. And the best part is that he asked me to be his GIRLFRIEND! Me, having a crush on Dallas since, like FOREVER, immediately, I accepted. He was so happy That he gave me a kiss on cheek. Well, I was hoping for a real kiss but, who cares! He still kissed me. Now all you people out there are thinking 'Wow! Ally Dawson never had her first kiss!' Well that's not true. I had my very first kiss at the age of 7 with a 8 year old boy, which was my best friend Austin._

_Flashback_

_Me and Austin were sitting on the swings having a little chat. Then suddenly, Austin interrupts by saying, "Hey Ally, you know when people have there first kiss?" "Yea" I replied. "Well, did you have your first kiss?" He asks. "No, not really. You?" "No, but it doesn't matter if we didn't have our first kiss! It's just a simple kiss! It's not like it matters anyway!" Austin objected "Yea! It's not like a first kiss can change your whole life!" "Yea!" After one awkward silence later, the both shouted, "DO YOU WANT TO BE MY FIRST KISS!" They both blushed and Austin replied, "Yea, sure. I'll do if you want to." "I'll do it." So, we both slowly turned to each other. His hands on my waist, mine around his neck, slowly leaning to each other. Austin, being the impatient one, brought my waist close to him, and kissed me. I thought the kiss would be rough and sloppy. But, when he gently put his lips against mine, everything stopped. It was like we were in our own little world. His lips were so soft that felt like cotton candy. It felt like an hour but, we kissed for a minute. Remembering that needing air was important. We broke apart and we said "Wow." " So, if we were rating the kiss, not that you would want to do it, what would you give me?" Austin questions. I started thinking and replied " I give it a 10." He smiled and replied, "Me too." After that we walked back to our houses, the advantage of being neighbors makes it so much easier._

_End Of Flashback_

_I still can't believe Austin would be my first kiss. I didn't think he would do that for me. I thought he would do it to some other girl, but, he kissed me first. I will never forget that memory._ Well, I went to bed, ready to tell Trish, Dez, and Austin the news.

**Austin P.O.V.**

I was read to talk to Ally about her doing "homework" in Sonic Boom when I see Trish and Dez gathering around Ally and (UGH!) Dallas. Now, I don't hate Dallas, it's just that he has a crush on Ally and would want to do anything to be her boyfriend. "Hey guys. What's going on?" I ask. Ally looks up and replies, "Austin! You're just in time! Me and Dallas have great news!" _Uh Oh. Whenever a boy and girl "great news" that obviously means they are boyfriend and girlfriend._ "What is it?" I ask hoping that my suggestion was wrong. Dallas looks up to stare at me_(That's right, I'm 4 more inches taller than him)_"Well me and Ally are..." _Please no! Please no! PLEASE NO! _"a couple!" _That's when my whole world came crashing down. My chances to date Ally, be a couple, ask for her hand in marriage, and have her name changed from Ally Dawson to Ally Moon, was ruined. _"That's great guys!" I congratulated them forcefully, with fake happiness. "Thanks Austin!" Ally beams with delight. "Hey, thanks man." Dallas spoke. "No problem." " I knew it! I KNEW IT! KNEW IT! KNEW YOU TWO WOULD START DATING!" Trish yells with happiness. "This calls for a celebration!" Dez yells and randomly pulls a rope out of nowhere and balloons come floating down, confetti falling from the ceiling, a huge banner that reads "**CONGRATULATIONS ON THE NEW COUPLE, DALLY!**", and we find Dez turning around with cake in his hands. "What the heck is "Dally"? I ask, weirded out by the name. _What kind of name is Dally anyway. Sounds like a name for a dog._ "It's Dallas and Ally's couple name." Dez explains in a 'duh' tone._ What kind of couple name is Dally?! Like I said, it sounds like a name for a dog. If me and Ally were a couple, I would call it Auslly. Totally better that Dally._ "Dez, where did you get all of this decorations?" Ally asked. " Well I knew you two would get together with the advices I gave you two. So, I put these decorations incase you two are together. And it happened so, The Love Whisperer _The Love Whisperer._ _Seriously, no one call him that! _strikes again!" Dez announces, feeling happy. _Oh, he is going to feel happy when I beat the shit out of him! _"LET'S PARTY!" Trish yells. While everybody is partying, I silently walk home._This is it, I lost Ally. Dallas won._ I start to cry silently. _NO! _I think when I angrily wiped my tears away._ You are not going to cry over a girl Moon. Do what you always do. Go home, change into your gear, go to your secret basement, and train. Yea that's what I'm gonna do. I'm a eleventh degree black belt. I don't need to cry anymore. Look out world, the pop singer Austin Monica Moon is dead. The eleventh degree black belt has awaken. _With that said, I went to the mall to buy leather jackets, sleeveless hoodies, sleeveless shirts, etc. Then I go home and thrown all my colorful clothes away and replace them with dark clothes._ From this day forward, your normal pop singer Austin Monica Moon is dead. Say hello to eleventh degree black belt Austin Moon._


	3. The New Austin Moon

**Austin P.O.V.**

I wake up in the morning, ready to start my new life as the eleventh degree black belt. I brush my teeth, take a shower and change into a sleeveless black hoodie, navy blue t-shirt with skull designs, black skinny jeans, my gray beanie, and my gray high tops. I grab my backpack and head downstairs._ Time to start my new life as Austin Moon._ By the time I got downstairs, my mom, Mimi Moon, already have pancakes laid out for me. "Austin dear! Here's your favorite breakfast! Pancakes with maple syrup, whip cream, strawberries, blueberries, bananas, and M&M's!" My mom said proudly._ Ugh, pancakes. Just thinking about them makes my stomach sick._ "No way." I simply replied. My mom stares blankly at me, surprised that I actually rejected my favorite food with my favorite toppings._ Oh well. It's not like I have to like it every time. _Then my dad, Mike Moon, had to come downstairs. _Really? _I think as I roll my eyes. "Hey Austin! What's wrong with your mother?" He asks flabbergasted. _Seriously. Doesn't he see that I'm eating cereal instead of those death bombs people call pancakes. Man he is clueless. _"Okay I will tell you, my mom put pancakes for me for breakfast, which is not my favorite food anymore, with "the" toppings, which are not my favorite anymore, and she is surprise that I just rejected those death bombs you people call pancakes to just eat cereal." I explained. My dad still looks flabbergasted. _I was right, he is clueless. It's a good thing I'm a A+ student. Yea, yea, you might not believe it but I worked as a spy once and they taught me everything. That's the reason why I sleep in class._ "Okay, I will tell you in terms which you will understand. MOM MAKE ME PANCAKE. ME NO LIKE. I EAT CEREAL INSTEAD OF PANCAKE. Any questions? No? Okay then bye." I leave the house and ride my motorcycle to school, leaving a surprised mom and flabbergasted dad. _Parents_ I roll my eyes as I think of them.

* * *

As I park my motorcycle, I can see everybody's eyes fixed on me. They're probably wondering 'Is that a new kid?' or 'Man, look at that knew kid's motorcycle'. I smirk, letting them think I am a new kid, then slowly, I take of my helmet and everybody's eyes go wide. Again, I smirk. _Ha! They probably thought I was the new kid. Well jokes on you! Ha!_ Then the 3 people who I call "backstabbers" _Ugh. They're here._ "Austin! What is this!" Dez asks, trying to get answers from me. _If he wants answers, then he will get_ answers. I smirk as I think to myself. "Fine, you wanna know?" They all nod frantically. "Okay, I'll tell you." Then I gesture to the motorcycle. "This is a vehicle called a motorcycle. Yea. It's used to drive to places instead of using a car or bike. There, now you know." They all look at me madly and I can't help but laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe I'm seriously telling you this! I mean, I expected more from you Ally. You obviously know what this is and you need me to EXPLAIN it. Wow, that's just sad." I just continue laughing. "Austin! This isn't funny! Tell us why your acting like this!" Ally spoke, frustrated. "Hmm. Let me think about it. Uhh, no! HAHAHAHHA!" I tease and it makes them more mad especially Trish. Trish, being the violent one, grabs hold of my shirt and yells, "YOU BETTER TELL US WHY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE THIS AUSTIN. OR I WILL MAKE YOU MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I stare at Trish. Then I see everybody staring fearful at Trish. They are probably thinking '_Austin is dead._' I smirk. _That's what you think_. Then surprising everyone, I grab hold of Trish's collar and hold her in the air with just one hand. Then I spoke darkly, "Trish." Then gave her my most intense, deadly glare. This action made her skin all pale. _Perfect._ I smirk and darkly continue, "If you think you can scare me that easily, then your wrong. You don't scare me anymore. This time YOU LISTEN! You can CONTROL me anymore. And you can't make my life miserable. You know why." Then I whisper in her ear, "My life is already miserable." Then I let go of her shirt and she drops to the ground, **HARD.** Then I slowly turn to Ally. "To answer your question, all of this started when you accepted the offer." With that said, I grabbed my backpack and headed for first period, leaving a shocked crowd and Dez, and leaving Ally, who is still trying to figure out what I meant. _Stupid girl. You're the reason why I'm acting like this. If you didn't accept Dallas's offer, none of this would have happened. But, of course you would accept. You should have thought about it before you accepted Ally. Should have thought about it_

**Ally P.O.V.**

Here I am, still thinking about what Austin meant.

_Flashback_

_Then he slowly turn to me. "To answer your question, all of this started when you accepted the offer."_

_End of Flashback_

What did he mean when I accepted the offer? What offer? Still processing what he said, I suddenly remembered Trish. With the help of Dez, We both helped her walk to the nurse's office. '_To answer your question, all of this started when you accepted the offer.' _I will find out what he meant if it's the last I do.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I've been a little busy lately and didn't have to write new stories. So, starting tomorrow, I will post new chapter for Loss Love. read it and review! Also, the next chapter is called "Choosing Teams and Coming to Realization."**

**~Lovelycouplelover~**


	5. Choosing Teams and Coming to Realization

**Austin P.O.V.**

That little stunt I did back there was totally worth it. It's time everybody knew who the leader of the school is. The previous leader was Trish, but, we all know that I'm the leader now. I'm pretty sure that every student saw my "little" stunt because everybody moved to side just to make a path for me. I smirk._ It's time everybody knows who the real leader of the school is._ Luckily, the first bell rang and every student ran, not wanting to be late. I just casually walk into my first period, gym. I keep my devious smirk on and think. _At least Dallas is there. My day just got a whole lot better._ With that, I walk into the boys locker room, getting ready for gym.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V.**

Me and Dez walk into our first period, which is World History. I'm still thinking what Austin meant._ What and who's offer did I accept. I seriously need to find out what he meant, or I will never get my Austin back._ Hold it! _My Austin? Where did that come from? I'm pretty sure that was nothing. I'm pretty sure I don't have a crush on Austin. _With that said, me and Dez walk into History class, Still thinking that I don't have a crush on Austin.

**General P.O.V.**

Oh Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally. You don't know how wrong you are.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V.**

I sat on the bench with the other boys waiting for Coach Matthews to come. I start thinking about what to do about Dallas. _Maybe if we play doge ball, I can kneel Dallas in the gut! Oh, oh! Or if we play football, I can tackle Dallas down. And any other games that requires me to purposely attack Dallas._ I snap out of my thoughts just as the coach walks through the door. "Listen up here you runts! Today instead of running 5 miles, we are playing dodge ball!" _Yes! I can take my anger out on Dallas! _I take a peek at Dallas and see the he's shaking fearfully. I smirk. _Perfect._ "And this time **I **will be choosing the teams. So Team 1 will be." He looks at his clip board. "Austin Moon, Jack Richard, Daniel Bryan, Dustin Pierce, Max Porres, Johnathon James, James Miron, Jake Rodriguez, Mack Core, Blake Ramirez. Team 2 will be Dallas Centineo, Robert Ross, Julian Infante, Hamilton Holmes, Mike Rhode, Craig Percy, Jackson Maine, Ethan Sain, Sergio Santiago Chilli, Ryan Ramen." _At least my team has better people than Dallas's team. This is going to be fun._

**Ally P.O.V.**

Here I am, sitting here listening to my World History teacher, **A/N: is actually my real World History teacher. **talk about King Saul, King David, King Soloman, and other things. Then my mind wanders of to Austin. _I'm not liking this new Austin. I really miss him. But, he didn't really make any sense. Who and what offer did I accept? The only thing I accepted_ was... I quietly gasp. _Of course! When I said yes to be Dallas's girlfriend, that must have been the offer! But, why would he change his attitude and appearance. He's not mad that I didn't tell I was going on a date with Dallas, right? But, if he was mad, he would only change his attitude, not his appearance. What am I going to do? _" Ally Dawson!" I snap out of my thought to see in front of my desk. "Yes, " I ask shakily. _Uh oh, I am in big trouble. _"Did you hear anything I said." "Yes." "Oh really. Then what did Abraham **A/N: Not President Abraham Lincoln. **do to the Israelites?" She asked _Ok no problem. I remember this from the book. _"Well Abraham led the Israelites out of Egypt to Canaan." I answer hopefully. _I hope I'm right. I didn't actually read all the parts in the book._ "Hmm. I guess you were paying attention then." Then she went back to the front of the room to continue to teach. _Whew! That was a close one. But, I still have to find out why Austin is acting like this if it means annoying him. _With that, I continue to listen to .

**Hey guys. Next Chapter will be about the doge ball game. It will be in Austin's P.O.V. Some Ally P.O.V., but mostly Austin P.O.V.**

**~Lovelycouplelover~**


End file.
